


A full swing... of love. Not farewell.

by CLEO_wobber



Series: Sk8 with plots [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Family, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: “No!! Ahh!! I’m too ticklish!!” Miya said and after a little bit Kojiro and Miya stopped and got comfortable again. Kojiro grabbed the remote and set on a movie for Miya to watch, and within 10 minutes into the movie Miya was crashed on Kaoru’s belly. Kojiro smiled at the kid in their bed.Kojiro and Kaoru have Miya for the night(Set after ep 9)
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Everybody, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Sk8 with plots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	A full swing... of love. Not farewell.

Kojiro looked at Kaoru with a soft smile. 

“You're a pervert.” Kaoru says from the bath. 

Kojiro chuckled and his eyes traced Kaoru’s body. Kaoru’s injured leg was out of the bath and elevated as well as his arm. Kaoru’s head rested on the wall. His cherry blossom pink hair was over on shoulder and had just the tips in the water. 

“Could you wash my hair?” 

Kojiro got up from the chair he had drugged into the bathroom so he could help Kaoru bathe himself. 

“Yeah of course. Does the water feel nice on your back?” 

Kaoru nodded, sitting up slightly exposing his bruised back. “It feels really nice.” 

Kojiro reached his hands in the water slowly rubbing down Kaoru’s chest and to his ribs. He touched Kaoru’s ribs lightly. “Careful when you sit up. We don’t want you to back track on your progress.”

“My ribs are going to be ok. The doctors said only a few were broken. Can you wash my hair now?” 

Kojiro nodded and pulled his hand back out grabbing the shower head and pulled it down close to Kaoru. Kojiro turned on the water and gently got Kaoru’s hair wet. Kojiro shut the water off grabbing some shampoo. He massaged it in and was careful around his injury. Kaoru closed his eyes humming through the pain his body was feeling. Not just... the physical pain. 

Kojiro rinsed the shampoo out and grabbed the conditioner and only set it on the bottom of Kaoru’s hair instead of the scalp. Kojiro finished up and did a loose braid so Kaoru could lean back and relax a bit more before getting out. When Kojiro set the shower head back to the hook he looked down at Kaoru who had his head leaned back, tears falling down his face. 

“Kaoru! Did I hurt you?!”

“N-no! No...” With his good hand he wiped the tears away and looked at Kojiro who was knelt by him. “I just... thought maybe if I raced him things would go back to normal. And they aren’t. They only got worse.” 

“Kaoru. This isn’t your fault. It’s not Adam. He... he changed that isn’t Adam. That’s not the person WE know.” Kojiro grabbed Kaoru’s hand and smiled gently. “Let’s get you out of there.” Kojiro smiled helping Kaoru out and to the bedroom where he dried Kaoru off and helped him put on his clothes. 

“Your bed is big...” Kaoru commented trying to get comfy. 

“Yeah. I guess.”

“I guess?! Well... for a man your size it isn’t.” 

Kaoru groaned and leaned his head back. Kojiro was confused and walked over. “Are you alright?!” 

“The medications. Grab them.” Kaoru felt his head ache and was just getting used to the pain he was going to have to go through. Kojiro returned with the medication he was prescribed and water. 

Kaoru took them no problem which was great. “Thanks.” Kaoru rubbed his ribs trying to relieve the pressure but nothing worked. 

“Your shoulder blades are bruised up.” Kojiro commented. 

“I’m shocked if there is a place that isn’t bruised.” Kaoru chuckled but stopped after it hurt. “I’m fine with it-“ Kaoru stopped when hearing a knock at the door. Kojiro turned and was confused. He went down the quarter staircase and slowly went down the rest. 

Kojiro looked at the time and it was 10. Who would be up at this time? Kojiro walked faster after hearing another round of knocks. “Coming!” Kojiro said and opened the door. 

Miya held a box of snacks and flowers. His face was all red and puffy as if he was crying. 

“Oh Miya!” Kojiro said and took a knee so he was eye level with Miya. Miya looked up having tears in his eyes. 

“I-I went to the hospital and they said they released Kaoru... and I went to his house and he wasn’t there. I wanted to give him.. the get well snacks and flowers but I didn’t-“

Kojiro hugged Miya standing up again and leading him inside. 

“He’s in my room, go tell him yourself.” Kojiro gave him a soft look. Miya took off his shoes giving Kojiro the flowers to set in a vase and slowly went up the stairs and saw the door open with lights on. 

Kaoru was wondering what was taking long and when he was about to shout for him Miya appeared in the doorway. 

Miya saw Kaoru in bed with a loose braid and Kojiro large t-shirt and shorts on. He saw his bandages and looked at the nightstand where there were a few containers of medication. He looked at the bed and then down to the floor because he no longer wanted to see his face. 

“Miya.” Kaoru said softly. “It’s just a scratch-“

“No!” Miya snapped. “It’s not! It’s... Adam hit you hard! You have a broken arm and leg! As well as an injured head. It’s not a scratch!” Miya started to cry. “I-I saw you at 40 miles per hour run into Adam’s board!! H-how-“

“Miya come here!” Kaoru said and opened his good arm up. 

Miya dropped the gifts and ran over and hugged Kaoru. Kaoru winced from the strong hug Miya was giving which made Miya loosen up. Miya looked up and set his head on Kaoru’s chest. 

“I’m fine. Truly.” Kaoru said. “Are those pockys?” Kaoru said looking at the snacks that fell on the floor. 

Miya looked up then to the snacks. “Y-yeah...”

Kaoru saw his face and wiped away his tears. He gave a gentle look and patted the bed next to him. “Grab me some snacks and then come sit.” 

Miya nodded and grabbed the snacks he knew Kaoru would enjoy and walked over. Kaoru smiled and opened his good arm so Miya could snuggle into him. Miya showed him the snacks and they decided to try them. 

Kojiro walked in a few minutes later and smiled at the boys. Kojiro came and got into bed with them. “So.. where-“

“Are my parents? They are on a vacation till Monday. So I have a few days to myself...” Kojiro and Kaoru smiled. Kojiro grabbed Miya and started to tickle him. Miya thrashed around laughing. 

“AHHH!! That tickles!!” Miya said and tried to push Kojiro off of him. 

“Kojiro you need to tickle his stomach that always makes people laugh!” Kaoru said getting in on it.

Kojiro did so which made Miya truly laugh. “No!! Ahh!! I’m too ticklish!!” Miya said and after a little bit Kojiro and Miya stopped and got comfortable again. Kojiro grabbed the remote and set on a movie for Miya to watch, and within 10 minutes into the movie Miya was crashed on Kaoru’s belly. Kojiro smiled at the kid in their bed. 

“You're really cute, you know that Kaoru.” 

“Of course I am.” Kaoru teased. “Thanks for today. I know I was in more pain than anything.” 

Kojiro shook his head. “Don’t thank me.” Kojiro turned off his nightstand and watched the movie till it was over and turned to see Miya and Kaoru snuggled up together like mother and son sleeping. Kojiro turned the tv off and started to sleep as well. 


End file.
